kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail
Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail is the first Land Before Time/Don Bluth crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot The film starts off on Hanukkah in 1885, opening in the village of Shostka, Russia, and it shows the story of the life of a family of Jewish-Russian mice who emigrate after their village is destroyed by Tsar Alexander III's Anti-Jewish pogroms. Elsewhere, in Sicily, mice were being terrorized by a mafia tabby cat by the name of Don Tabilioni. Believing in the American dream, they head to New York City because (as a song repeated early in the picture goes) "there are no cats in America, and the streets are paved with cheese." Once there, they immediately discover that there are indeed cats in America (and plenty of them), and begin living in a typical late 19th century immigrant manner – working in a sweatshop, living in horrible conditions, and submitting to a feline protection racket as an alternative to being eaten by the cats. The film follows Fievel Mousekewitz, who, along with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky,Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Guido, is separated from the Mousekewitz family after falling overboard the SS Austria as it approaches America after departing the Port of Hamburg. Stuck inside a floating vodka bottle, Fievel and the dinosaurs are carried to Liberty Island, where they are met by a pigeon named Henri, who is with a French delegation who are erecting the Statue of Liberty. Fievel is at first doubtful that they can even find Fievel's family in America, but Henri encourages them to try. Fievel and the others make there way to New York City, hoping to consult with Immigration, but are waylaid by Warren T. Rat, a Shakespearean reciting conman rat who sells them to a sweatshop. Fievel, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Guido escape, befriending an Italian mouse named Tony Toponi (who nicknames him "Philly") in the process. Tony and Bridget, an Irish mouse with whom Tony is friendly, begin a search for his parents, who believe that Fievel and the others drowned at sea. During this time, the mice of New York decide that they are fed up with the continuous attacks by cats (and paying Warren for useless protection), and must find a way to defeat them. A wealthy mouse socialite named Gussie Mausheimer holds a rally to bring more mice to their cause. However, no one is sure just what to do to get rid of the cats. It is Fievel who suggests a plan to build a giant "Mouse of Minsk" (based on Russian folklore). They make their way to an abandoned building along the Chelsea Piers that night and inside begin to work building their creation. Fievel, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, and Tony, however, are late. Running hard to get to the docks, Fievel and the others are sidetracked by the strains of a violin being played from a sewer grate. Believing it's Papa, they make there way into the sewer, only to find out that the music is coming from Warren and a gang of cats. Warren is actually a cat in a rat disguise and is running a protection racket as the gang's boss. When they discover Fievel and the dinosaurs, they are captured and imprisoned in a cage. Fievel, Littlefoot, and the gang end up befriending one of the cats, Tiger, who admits that he's a vegetarian. As the 7 talk, they discover that even though they are a cat and mouse, they share some of the same likes and dislikes. After talking, Tiger lets Fievel and the others go. However, their escape triggers an alarm, and Fievel, Littlefoot, and their friends are chased to the New York Harbor where Fievel reveals Warren's identity as a cat with a little help from Tony. When the mice in their encampment refuse to give in to Warren's demands, he lights a match and attempts to burn them alive. However, Fievel intercepts the match, and uses it to help jumpstart their 'secret weapon' – a giant creation based on the story of "The Giant Mouse of Minsk," armed with fireworks provided by Chinese mice. The giant contraption chases the cats down the docks and forces them onto a tramp steamer bound for Hong Kong. It appears the mice have won out, but a remnant of the fire Warren started is still lit, and a spilled bottle of kerosene soon starts it to cause a blaze at the encampment. As the mice scramble for cover, firefighters are dispatched to the blaze to put it out. In the ensuing chaos, Fievel's family encounter Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Tony, and Bridget, who are looking for "Philly". Tanya believes they're looking for Fievel, and Tony confirms that Philly's original name is indeed Fievel. Papa still believes that Fievel is dead, but Bridget gives Fievel's hat to Mama and she shows her husband (which he gave Fievel at the start of the movie), confirming that Fievel is alive. Tiger is also present, and overhears the conversation among the mice. Shortly afterwards, Fievel wakes up on the streets with some orphaned mice, who tease him about looking for his family. Fievel believes them and sadly resigns himself to life as an orphan. The next morning, Fievel's family and new friends are searching for him together, everyone riding on Tiger, and Papa playing his violin. Fievel hears the music, and the Mousekowitz family is soon joyfully reunited. Bridget tells Tony that it is very beautiful to see a family together. Tony responds by saying, "Ain't nobody thanking me." Bridget thanks him with a kiss, while Tiger is very happy to have friends, "Little tiny friends." The movie ends with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Fievel, Tanya, Papa and Mama all riding on pigeons (much to Mama's dismay) to see the now-completed Statue of Liberty, which winks at them. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max (Pokemon), Dawn, Drew, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Gary the Snail, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Ren and Stimpy, the All-Grown Up Gang (Tommy, Dil, Spike, Chuckie, Phil and Lili, Kimi, Susie, and Angelica), Stu and Didi Pickles, Grandpa Lou, Drew and Charlotte Pickles, Chas and Kira Finster, Betty De Ville, The Winx Club, the Specialists, Vanessa, Mike, Mirta, Lucy, Blue the Puppy, Polka Dots, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Roar E. Saurus, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kiara, Kovu, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Rebecca Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Snow White, Princess Aurora, Belle, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Carpet, Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Flit, Mulan, Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, Mei, Su, Ting-Ting, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Alice, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terrence, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Periwinkle, Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Pleakey, Jumba, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip 'n' Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper, Monterey Jack, the Gummi Bears (Zummi, Grammi, Tummi, Gruffi, Sunni, Cubbi, and Gusto), Bonkers D. Bobcat, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, R.C., Lenny, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, the Green Army Men, Wheezy the Penguin, Sulley, Mike Wazowski, Boo (Monsters Inc.), the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack), Frozone, Russell (Up), Carl Fredricksen, Dug the Dog, Merida, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy Hirano, Vanessa Doofenschmirtz, Perry the Platypus, Hubie, Rocko, Marina, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Chanticleer, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Sally Brown, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Schroeder, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Petunia Rhubarb, Madame Blueberry, Pa Grape, Archibald Asparagus, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Wimpy, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wallace and Gromit, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Yoshi, Toad, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Banjo and Kazooie, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Vanilla the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Sally Acorn, Rotor the Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E123-Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Cosmo the Seedrian, Chris Thorndyke, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Hunter the Leopard, Ling Xiaoyu, Panda (Tekken), Lili Rochefort, Alisa Boskonovitch, Princeton, Kate Monster, Rod and Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, the Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Dexter, Dee-Dee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Ami and Yumi, Mac, Bloo, Frankie, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Cheese, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Suzy Bravo, Carl (Johnny Bravo), Courage the Cowardly Dog, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Craig Tucker, Jimmy Valmer, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Randy Marsh, Sharon Marsh, Gerald Broflovski, Sheila Broflovski, Ike Broflovski, Liane Cartman, Stuart McCormick, Carol McCormick, Stephen Stotch, Linda Stotch, Mr. Testaburger, Mrs. Testaburger, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, Chef, Terrance and Phillip, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snuffy, Alice (Snuffy's sister), Grover, Elmo, Zoe, Betty Lou, Prairie Dawn, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Papa Bear, the Two-Headed Monster, Rosita, Count von Count, Farley, Guy Smiley, Biff and Sulley, Grudgetta, Karina the Ballerina, Herry Monster, Barkley the Dog, Gladys the Cow, Buster the Horse, Abby Cadabby, the Clubhouse Monsters (Narf, Googel, Phoebe, and Mel), the Honkers, Mr. Ding, the Amazing Mumford, Benny Bunny, Granny Bird, Snuffy's Mom, Gordon, Susan, Miles, Luis, Maria, Gabi, Bob, Alan, Gina, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Clara Cluck, Ludwig von Drake, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Eddie Valiant, Benny the Cab, Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ursa, Grandma Flutter, Olie Polie, Zoey Polie, Billy Bevel, Binky Bevel, Spot, Mr. Percy Polie, Mrs. Bromley Polie, Pappy Polie, Coochie and Coo, Gizmo Polie, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Munchy Beaver, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Mayor Jeff, Ernest Otter, Opal Otter, Aunt Nanner, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane, Stanley, Dennis the Goldfish, Harry the Dog, Elsie the Cat, Mark Griff, Joyce Griff, Lester Goldberg, Mimi and Marci, Jojo Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo Seltzer, Trina Tightrope, Croaky Frogini, Tater, Mr. Tickle, Peaches Tickle, Mrs. Kersplatski, the Little Einsteins (Leo, June, Annie, and Quincy), Rocket, the Higglytown Heroes (Eubie, Wayne, Kip, Twinkle, and Fran), Handy Manny and his Tools (Turner, Pat, Rusty, Stretch, Squeeze, Dusty, Flicker, Felipe, and Beamer), Agent Oso, Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, the Teletubbies (Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po), Noo-Noo, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tina Russo Duck, Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Marvin the Martian, Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, Nermal, Arlene, Chloe King, Alek Petrov, Amy, Jasmine, Paul, Brian Rezza, Meredith King, Bill, Aldo, Bev, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Fred the Penguin, Raoul the Crow, Jerry the Parrot, Cecil, Claire, Drill Sargeant Duck Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Scar, Hades, Ursula, Yzma, Bowser Koopa, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., The Grand Duke of Owls, Ranamon, Gaston, Clayton, Mandark, Mojo Jojo, Him, Princess Morbucks, Syndrome, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, The Trix, Bluto, Lady Tremaine, Mother Gothel, Cruella De Vil, Sheldon J. Plankton, Karen, Dr. Facilier, Katz and Suicide Mouse Guest Stars In This Film *Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Scar, Hades, Ursula, Yzma, Bowser Koopa, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., The Grand Duke of Owls, Ranamon, Gaston, Clayton, Mandark, Mojo Jojo, Him, Princess Morbucks, Syndrome, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, The Trix, Bluto, Lady Tremaine, Mother Gothel, Cruella De Vil, Sheldon J. Plankton, Karen, Dr. Facilier, Katz and Suicide Mouse Will Work For Warren T Rat *Both The Land Before Time and An American Tail were directed by Don Bluth, produced by Steven Spielberg, and released by Universal Pictures. *Like Disneydaniel93's film [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Pooh%27s_Adventures_of_An_American_Tail Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail], this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time movies. And More *This is the third Land Before Time crossover film without any guest stars at all (since Yru17 wanted to do a single Land Before Time crossover film with a non-Disney animated film with no guest stars); the first two being''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies'' (the very first Land Before Time/Steven Spielberg film) and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. Comedy-drama films | Musical Films | Adventure Films | Action/Adventure films | Travel Films | Littlefoot's Adventures Series films | Non-Disney crossovers Spin-off films | Comedy-drama films | Action/Adventure films | Travel Films | Fantasy-Adventure films | Littlefoot's Adventures Series films | Non-Disney crossovers | Yru17 Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101